This invention, in general, relates to a urinal attachment. More particularly, this invention relates a urinal attachment that is used for sanitizing, advertising, deodorizing, and preventing splashing of fluids discharged in a urinal.
A urinal, in general, comprises a hard, substantially vertical surface down which the urine flows to a sink or other means from where the fluids are discharged. The hard surface of the urinal results in splashing of fluids, for example, flush water, spit, urine, etc., that are discharged at a high velocity into the urinal. When fluids are discharged into the urinal at high velocity, the fluids strike the hard surface of the inner walls of the urinal and splash back outwardly from the interior vicinity of the urinal. The fluids may also splash back and deposit on the inner and outer vicinity of the urinal. A user of the urinal may be the recipient of the splashed fluids that might contain microorganisms that are unsanitary and cause infections. The splashed fluids may also lead to undesirable odor around the urinal. Drains of the urinal may get clogged with insoluble substances that may be discharged by the user, thereby restricting flow of the fluids into the drain and causing urine, etc. to accumulate in the urinal further aggravating the splash back effect.
Conventional urinal screens that typically contain a urinal block, fail to effectively prevent splashing of the fluids. These urinal screens may not effectively deodorize and sanitize the fluids. Moreover, the urinal block may be directly exposed to the flow of fluids. The fluids may dissolve the urinal block quickly due to direct contact with the fluids or the urinal block may disintegrate into chunks and flow into the drain along with the fluids.
Hence, there is a need for a urinal attachment that sanitizes, deodorizes, and prevents splashing of fluids discharged in a urinal. Furthermore, there is a need for a urinal attachment that advertises a product or service and provides advertising messages to the user.